


[VD/ND]物似主人型

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 人类要长智齿，但丁要长尾巴。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

人类要长智齿，但丁要长尾巴。

但丁倒在床上，模模糊糊地悼念着已故的叛逆。他蜷起身裹紧了身上的防火棉，压下了舌苔后火焰的苦涩。他花了很大的力气才压下异常汹涌的魔力，换来的除了皮肤上若隐若现的鳞片，以及更加剧烈的疼痛。

这疼痛引起高热，从颈后开始密密匝匝地泛滥，牵紧肋骨，顺着脊椎一路往下，最终无法排解地囤积在尾骨。浓厚的魔力咆哮着想要从他的背后挣破而出。握紧的手指咯吱作响，过量的酸痛又从尾骨回溯到脊椎，不停地向上敲击着后脑，一跳一跳的钝痛反复割锯神经。

他好像被困在一个不停往复的循环里，找不到解脱的出口。但丁感到自己的额头、手心、后背都已经湿透了。可他的眼前却出现了大片正在燃烧着的火焰，正以他摇摇欲坠的神志作为燃料。

但丁咬了一口舌尖，毫不意外地尝到了血了味道，他很擅长用疼痛来应对疼痛。只是这次带来的更多是无所适从。失去了二十多年的东西一朝回归，谁都难以招架。

他将自己的精神散开，空旷的事务所突然响起了脚步声。他恍惚记得维吉尔没有这么快回来，昨天他们还通过电话。维吉尔好像说了什么，然后就匆匆挂断了。

长靴碾过木质的楼梯，但丁回过神。一声接一声，目标明确，向他而来。

维吉尔面无表情地出现在他的面前，声音混着不悦，却没有多少指责，他平静地询问道：

“看起来，你需要帮助？”

但丁从防火棉中艰难地抬头，湿发黏在他的额前。他凝神竖起瞳孔，眼睛湿润而透亮，聚焦看清了维吉尔面无表情的脸，确认他哥说的是帮助，而不是像个邪恶的牙医举着阎魔刀来帮他砍掉即将新生的尾巴。

但丁对自己的想法感到好笑，他扯起嘴角，从肺里咳出来的却是火星。于是他又一次躺回了床上，闭上眼睛。

不一会儿，他感到身边的床铺往下塌了一点，熟悉的魔力出现在他的身旁。带着凛冽的气息，维吉尔去过的地方好像刚刚下过了雨，他嗅到一股湿润的水汽，混乱地裹着土地与青草的涩味，还留在他来不及换下的大衣的衣角上。冰冷的手指撩开散乱的湿发，盖在他的眼睛上，粗糙的、带着刀茧的指腹几乎令他眼睑发痒。

但丁的呼吸变得绵长，他恍惚地记起在更早的时候，他还以为自己是个普通的人类幼崽，而他的兄长还尚未显现出任何恶魔的特质。有一天夜里，他在床上翻来覆去地睡不着，风声雨声都是罪魁祸首，两人的床铺显得空荡荡的。伊娃给的晚安吻还不足以使他安然入睡。不过基于下午的时候他刚刚跟维吉尔吵过架，现在他先去求和一定未免会令他落于下风。

可恶的维吉尔、固执的维吉尔，年幼的但丁决定讨厌他，却只坚持了几分钟。他咬着手指诅咒孪生兄长也同他一般在床上辗转反侧。比起害怕床底下的恶魔，去找维吉尔才显得他更加勇敢。于是他最终还是拖着枕头，敲开了另一间卧室的门。

维吉尔背对着他，却对他的到来并不意外。他习惯性地睡在外侧，但丁于是得寸进尺地翻过他，钻进了被子里。维吉尔不得不与他四目相对，看着他得意洋洋的脸，哼了一声。

幼弟小声地说道：“你也睡不着，是不是？”

“没有。”兄长立刻否定。

“床底下会不会有恶魔？”但丁嘟囔着，他很困了，与自己做斗争不是那么容易的事情，他冰冷的脚贴着维吉尔的小腿，暖意从两人接触的地方传来。

“没有。”他的维吉尔再次否定，又补充了一句，“只有你才信这个。”他盖住了但丁的眼睛，黑暗笼罩了他。

但丁听见维吉尔仿佛对他下了一句咒语：“睡吧。”

床底下当然没有恶魔，而这个世上最强大危险的恶魔现在正躺在他的身侧。

恶魔灵活的尾巴淅淅索索地穿过防火棉，盘旋在腰腹，又向上游走在胸膛，冰冷的鳞片划过赤裸高热的皮肤带起一阵凉意。但丁叹息出声，像抱枕一样抱住了维吉尔的尾巴，脸颊来回蹭着布满了尖刺的顶端，那些尖刺却被小心地收起。

防火棉被松开，但丁向后贴去，皮肤擦过大衣的布料。当他被熟悉的气息安抚时，所有的痛苦都变得不再那么难捱。接受，并且学会适应，有陪伴就会变得很容易。

环在腰上的手臂收紧，他在熟悉的怀抱里抱紧了吸收着他高热的尾巴，但丁开始期待自己即将新生的尾巴。

见鬼！

他将自己的咒骂连同喘息一起吞下，喉结不停地上下涌动。抓住床单的指节泛白，被抬高的后臀又一次被迫承受猛烈的撞击，半魔粗硬的阴茎撑满了后穴，激起火热的疼痛。但努力丁支着手臂让自己不要被顶地往前踉跄。他看见圈住他抵在床上的手背暴起青筋，而余光瞥见，他的尾巴正与维吉尔的交缠在一起，坚硬的鳞片摩挲着新生敏感的细鳞，倒刺嵌在鳞片间柔韧的凹陷处。交尾的快感令但丁爽地脚趾发麻，他想试着抽动它，摆脱这欲望的纠缠，却被维吉尔交缠地更加紧密，不留缝隙。如藤蔓般，系于同枝。而他的另一只手则圈住尾巴的根部，让但丁无处可逃，手心滚烫的温度彰显着存在感，上下勾刮着连接皮肤的细密鳞片。

他是在睡梦中被操醒的。温柔地流淌在周围的洋流瞬间如海啸般侵袭了他，剧烈的波涛瞬间将他淹没，挤压出肺部残存的空气，填满他所有不能封闭的孔穴。他感到一阵压迫、窒息，挣扎着在翻滚的海浪中抓住一块浮木。然后他醒了，尖锐的手爪在维吉尔的手臂上划出血淋淋的痕迹，空气中弥漫着铁锈的味道，以及浓郁的麝香。

因为挣扎而夹紧的后穴热情地包裹着半魔化的阴茎，维吉尔在他的耳边发出情欲的喘息。异物感不仅来自被侵犯到红肿的后穴，来回抽插带出的蜜液顺着股缝浸湿床单，以及流在他新生的尾巴上。

他确实长出了一条尾巴。是鲜艳而热烈的红色，填满了凹陷的脊椎，从尾骨延伸向下，最终与蓝色交缠在一起。

当维吉尔低下身亲吻他的后背，来不及梳理的头发扫过人类的皮肤，落在恶魔的鳞片上时，轻柔地像在亲吻玫瑰的荆棘。但丁放肆地呻吟出声，夹杂着发出短促音节。

“维吉……啊！”

维吉尔咬住他的脖颈，尽管手臂上的伤口早已愈合，仍然报复般地留下齿印。他喜欢听但丁在床上失控地喊他的名字，使他能够同时成为保护者与加害者，就像他所有的欲望、爱与恨都是源于他的兄弟。

他加快了身下的动作，抽紧尾巴，感受着身下的顺从与抗拒。他插地很深，炙热的内壁抽搐着接纳他的所有，又努力地推挤着同样布满鳞片的阴茎。他还没有射精，但丁却已经经历了一次干性高潮，他浑身上下都溢出了水，软倒在湿地一塌糊涂的床单上。

维吉尔没有急着将阴茎抽出，而是浅浅地抽插着泛着蜜液的后穴，感受着被包裹着的快感。但丁的尾巴失力般地垂下，维吉尔将它勾起，握在手中，感受着它因为密集的快感而不停地抽出。

他们有足够的时间来开发但丁新生的尾巴。

“所以，你、你长了一条尾巴？”尼禄磕磕绊绊地说道，他并非故意如此，只不过看着只穿了一件长风衣的但丁在事务所里无所顾忌地晃来晃去，终于恼羞成怒地吼道，“你快点穿上裤子！”

而但丁则是毫不在意地将椅子翻过来，撑着椅背，解释道，“我试过了，真的很难受。”

“那也不行！”尼禄的视线随着那条红色的尾巴摆动，他根本不敢抬眼，却忍不住多看几眼，“你就不能把它收起来吗？”

然后他看见那条尾巴灵活地卷起了桌子上的圣代杯，递到但丁的手上，他的叔叔屈指弹了一下玻璃，响声清脆，用直接行为告诉尼禄他的尾巴很方便，他不想收起来。

尼禄无可奈何，他没法强迫他的叔叔做他不愿意做的事情，于是他扔下一句“我会想办法解决的！”立刻落荒而逃。

维吉尔至始至终都没有发表任何看法，他安静地坐在沙发上，却比任何人都清楚尾巴的作用，比如保持平衡、攻击敌人、抚育幼崽以及——吸引异性。

他假意咳了一声，但丁从草莓和奶油中抬起头，蓝色的尾巴出现在身侧的一瞬间，他的伴侣就不由自主地向他靠近。

但丁坐到他的身旁，靠着他的肩膀，手指逆着鳞片向上。

“我们能不能再去买点披萨？”他问道。

“不行。”

“哦？”红色的尾巴轻轻地摇晃，扫过兄长的手臂，随即虚伪的道歉，“我还不能收放自如。”

维吉尔抓住了他的尾尖，感受着隐藏在柔软陷阱下的坚韧，他说，“把裤子穿上。”

但丁抬起头挑眉。

“为了让你重新做个人，”维吉尔起身穿上外套，“不是要去买披萨吗？”

他们达成了一致，在这次比试中处于上风的但丁眯着眼睛笑道：

“也为了让你重新做个人。”


	2. Chapter 2

尼禄撂下狠话的时候，没想到事情会如此棘手。

见鬼，他才没有落荒而逃。

明明是大白天，他却小心翼翼地拉上了窗帘，反锁房门。确保万无一失后，他才开始了自己的网购计划，而白色的屏光照在他如临大敌的脸上。

尼禄的神色十分严肃，绷直后背，右手攥紧了鼠标。塑料在他的手下咯吱作响，他飞快地滚动滑轮，一页一页的商品列表出现在他的眼前。他飞快地扫视着，将一部分觉得尚可的商品加入购物车，接着继续挑选。

他自认为挑了一些合适的，却在检查购物车时，又不得不将它们逐一删除。

这个颜色不好，不要灰色的。这个款式太老旧了，不适合他。这个布料不对，为什么还要加蕾丝，删掉。这个尺寸不行——太小了。

静谧的房间里针落可闻，他挑地越多，心就跳地越快，连呼吸都急促起来。

甚至，脸上发烫。

买内裤有什么大不了的，人都要穿内裤。

包括他最近刚刚长出一条尾巴的叔叔。

他本来以为自己要做的事情很简单，先是打开购物网站，像一次普通的网购一样在商品拦打上“男士内裤”这样的关键词，接着加入购物车，结账买单。他会一边抱怨为什么要给他添麻烦一边给他送过去，当然会提前打个电话。最后，跟但丁互呛几句，在维吉尔不留晚饭的视线中离开。

可是当购物网站上瞬间跳出了好几种款式、不同品牌的内裤时，他的想法就像是这个被屏幕照亮的房间。尤其是当他看见但丁平时常穿的那几款，他才发现原来在他自己都不曾在意的时候，他对但丁的了解已经变得如此清晰。他很清楚他的腰围、材质偏好、甚至是前后尺寸。

他掐断了自己往下滑落的思维，随即想到那条艳红的尾巴。从脊椎向后延伸，拖在身后，灵活地摆动着。与维吉尔不愿轻易示人的表现不同，当他的视线投向它时，但丁像一个刚得到新鲜武器的孩子，向他显摆它所展现出来的柔韧与在鳞片下深藏着的强大力量。

那代表着新生的、旺盛的生命力，就像他的叔叔本人一样难以被控制，勾起令人探索的欲望。尼禄必须承认他被深深地吸引了。所以当但丁宁愿只穿外套到处逛，也不想穿上裤子时。尼禄焦虑地咬着牙，无论是出于身为人类的羞耻心，或者是某种难以言喻的占有欲作祟，他都不希望看到那根尾巴到处招摇过市。

他渴望在更亲密、更狂热的时候——

尼禄镇定地关闭了网页，压下舌根，蛇的鳞片爬过心脏。他转动僵硬的手腕，甩了甩手，像一个成年人在新打开的网页中输入另一些关键词。

他在某些杂志上看到过的那种。

接到尼禄电话的时候，但丁和维吉尔正在超市采购。

与其说是采购，不如说是但丁正拉着维吉尔购买各种零食。他几乎将所有能找到的披萨口味的薯片、饼干、起丝球、怪味豆、能量棒以及披萨本体都放进了推车里。

维吉尔阻止了他伸向布丁的手，然后皱起了眉头。但丁的尾巴在大衣的阴影里，顺着裤缝攀上他的大腿。

维吉尔警告地看了他一眼，把他拉到货架的阴影处，在一大堆汽水间，用只有他们俩才听得见的声音：“管好你的尾巴。”

维吉尔低下头，红色的影子嗖地一声从他的腿上溜走。黑色的裤子懒散地挂在但丁的腰上，胯骨隐约可见，露出一大片皮肤。维吉尔的手掌抵着他的后背，探入松垮的布料，圈住尾巴的根部，坚硬的指甲刮过微张的鳞片。

“哦，抱歉。”而他的弟弟则无辜地歪着头，完全不在意他充满暗示的动作，“它不听使唤。”却毫无道歉的诚意。他对着兄长总是能肆无忌惮地展现出一部分恶魔的特质，不过好在他也懂得适可而止。真的打起来维吉尔可不会在乎这家超市会不会毁之一炬，可他还不能失去这些食物。但丁顶着维吉尔不赞同的视线，顺手将半打奶啤扔进了购物车。

“走吧，你不是还要买其他的？”但丁一手拉着推车，一手拉着维吉尔。

此时，铃声突然响起，持续了近半分钟。但丁找遍了全身最后才在裤子后袋里翻到了自己的手机。

“你在搞什么？”尼禄怒气冲冲的声音从手机那头传来，质问道：“我在事务所，你们现在在哪里？”

“嗨，尼禄。我们在超市。”但丁用肩膀夹着电话，“你要留下来吃晚饭吗？维吉尔今天打算做盐焗明虾，——不，不要鲈鱼汤。”

“去你的但丁。”尼禄才不想跟他们一起吃饭。每次聚餐都是灾难，是姬莉叶做的不好吃，还是他今天超市第二包狗粮半价。“你快点回来，东西给你我就走！”说完他就掐断了电话。

“他向你问好。”但丁举着电话对维吉尔说道。

“我听见了。”

“哦，你又惹他生气了？”能惹这孩子生气的只有两个人，于是他将视线转向维吉尔。

维吉尔回以冷笑。

但丁临走前他再三要求维吉尔保证不会把他的零食留在超市，留下了还在对着一大堆蔬菜研究营养成分并对比价格的维吉尔，提前开着摩托车回到了事务所。

只要他跑得够快，维吉尔的眼刀就扫不到他。

一关上门，但丁就迫不及待地将鞋子和裤子一起挣脱，动作迅速到被他惊呆的尼禄根本来不及阻止。重获自由的尾巴高兴地甩了几下，但丁才放松般地叹了口气，趴倒在对面的沙发上。

“你先……”尼禄别开眼，从喉咙中蹦出字词，“把裤子穿上……！”

“你带了什么过来？”但丁对他的要求置若罔闻，转过头看着他问道。

尼禄指了指放在桌子上的盒子。

但丁的尾巴随着他手指的方向将黑色的盒子卷起。摇了摇重量，很轻，稍微一用力盒子就扁了，但丁立刻将它送到手里，用尾巴尖好奇地戳弄着它。

拆开的时候，但丁挑起了眉。

半透明的红色布料，轻薄型的贴身材质，看起来是普通的男士三角内裤，却在后边开了一个洞。尽管再普通，这也是一条情趣内裤。后面的洞当然是为了方便插入的。

爆红了脸的尼禄的声音像是被绷紧的弦，他鬼使神差地在一大堆商品中找到了它，等回过神来的时候，已经结账付款了。在但丁玩味的眼神下，他很想解释，却觉得每一个字都是欲盖弥彰。

他差点又要落荒而逃，却在即将起身前被但丁按在沙发上。那根尾巴圈紧了他的腰，动弹不得。他看见但丁抬起一条腿，伸入那条薄薄的布料，接着是另一条腿。最后但丁拉着内裤的边缘，那条尾巴松开了他。尼禄几乎屏住呼吸，他看见鲜艳的红色尾巴收起张扬的鳞片，乖顺地穿过布料的缝隙。越是鲜艳美丽的东西，就越是危险。他的视线落在但丁的腰间，收紧的布料勒出脂肪的痕迹，半透明的布料映出皮肤的肉色，完美贴合臀部的剪裁根本遮不住已经半勃的性器。

但丁不适地扭动着腰，他的动作擦过尼禄的下半身。他好笑地听见身下的孩子发出沉重的喘息，而打算看在礼物的份上不再作弄他。

“有点紧。”那根尾巴讨好的蹭着尼禄的脸颊，乖戾的鳞片刮出几道伤口。他的主人低下头，用粗糙的指腹擦去溢出的血，如是地汇报着使用感受，“帮我脱掉它，嗯？”

随即那根尾巴就被右手用力地抓住，尼禄泄愤似的用力咬下，尖锐的虎牙刺破密鳞，咬开坚韧的皮肤。

但丁吃痛地皱起了眉，尾巴一阵抽动，却无法从他的手中、他的口中离开。尼禄用眼神告诉他这是罪有应得，而另一只手从宽阔的肩背向下，历数着脊椎，找到了藏在尾骨下的缝隙。

没有布料的阻碍，他很快就发现了那个濡湿的洞口。，半透明的布料被氤成深色，蜜液顺着他插入的动作沾满了整手。但丁撑着双腿，塌下了腰，晃动着引导尼禄的手指往更深的地方探入。

温度升高，情欲蒸腾。

尼禄终于肯放开被咬住的尾巴，但丁急切地低下头与他交换一个湿热绵密的吻。翅膀从他的身后张开，在蓝色翎羽落下的同时，魔爪抓住了正准备逃离的尾巴。由鳞片组成的手掌粗糙而冰冷，他们逆着尾鳞毫不留情地摩挲向上。但丁甚至能感到魔力的纹路，清晰地传到他快被情欲融化的脑子里。

撕拉一声，新买的内裤寿终正寝。阴茎插入时，早已准备好的后穴热情地蜂拥而上。但丁的眼角无法控制地溢出了水，蓝色的虹膜透着明亮的水光，眼神却一片暧昧。他在粗暴的顶弄间发出呻吟，每当性器粗暴地碾过腺体，他都忍不住抽动尾巴，却被牢牢地抓在翅膀中，承受着一波又一波快感的冲击。

汗水从但丁的额头滴落，尼禄舔着嘴唇，他尝到了一点咸味，又抬起头与他接吻。

他的手揉捏着但丁柔韧的腰，感受着温润的肌理。过量的脂肪被堆在那里，尼禄感受着手掌下的柔软，他很想小心地对待他的叔叔，却因为无法浇灭的渴求，而不知轻重地掐出了青紫的痕迹。

但丁盖上他的手背，他的手掌很大，指腹和虎口都是刀茧。他引着尼禄的手按在小腹上，柔软的皮肉下是埋入体内的坚硬性器，每次深深插入时，都能感受到他的形状。

尼禄近乎痴迷地感受着自己存在于他体内的特征。被纳入熟悉而温暖的地方另他烧红了眼。他不顾但丁的挣扎凶狠地插了几下，又撞入了更深的腔体。高热的体液一下子浇在他的性器上，尼禄叹息着发出舒爽的叹息。

但丁嘴唇哆嗦，尾巴僵直，过量的液体从他的后穴里溢出，从抽搐的腿间流下。

尼禄抱住他，两人体味翻转，就着动作，粗壮的阴茎整根没入。

但丁的呻吟变成无力的喘息，他被托着抬起了腰，连挣扎都变得微乎其微。他抓着尼禄的头发，自从这孩子换了发型，就变得扎手地不行。他安抚地揉着他的头发。可是尼禄却好像更生气了

“不许把我当成孩子！”他咬牙切齿地说道，又来回几下深顶。

但丁吃痛地向后仰去，快感被捣地零碎，融化在神志里。他抵着脖颈抬起胸，乳首又立刻被咬住，含入高热的口腔里，嘬地滋滋作响。

“嗯……！”早已被这对父子驯服的后穴无法拒绝那带着鞭挞与征服的阴茎，他顺从地接受所有痛苦与快乐，在高潮前，他紧紧抓住尼禄的手臂，失神地喊着他的名字。在乖顺的表象下，但丁的尾巴瞬间加大了力量，差点挣脱束缚。尼禄反应很快，一下子掐住了他的肩膀，才没有被甩开。

他不顾正在高潮的但丁，用阴茎劈开他最后虚假的防御，拒绝了肠壁谄媚而又热情的拥吻，直接插入内腔。

但丁几近失神。前端与后穴同时被推上巅峰，双重高潮令他窒息。

他过了好久，才重新找回了自己的声音。哑着嗓子，断断续续地说道：

“尼禄……”

尼禄正亲吻着耳边的湿发，性器还直挺挺地埋在他的身体最深处。

“跟你弟弟……嗯、打声招呼……”


End file.
